renemee's story part 2
by RENNESMEECULLEN101
Summary: this is the second part of what nessies life is like later on


**Next day talking to Jacob at our cottage**

My mom and dad were out hunting which was they're version of a date, so me and jake had the little cottage Alice and Esme gave mom and dad for moms birthday when I was still a baby cuddled in Rosalie's arms. We talked for a few hours and then kissed for another. My relationship with Jacob has never been awkward I mean when I was small he was like the perfect big brother and then my best friend when I was around 11 then once I was full grown he became my perfect mate. Daddy never really approved but he told me about the whole _imprinting _thing and how I had a choice but I love jake and that will never change. My Jacob had a sister named Rachel that had 2 kids one named Sarah who I was good friends with and a son named Ronan who was Seth's age I think Seth and him are friends. I don't think me and jake are the kind of couple that will get married or move away nor have kids like normal people, but then again we are not normal so it wouldn't make sense for us to. But I love him and he loves me and were perfectly happy living like this.

My mom and dad are back and I here them running and laughing while they're still a few mile out in the woods. So I and jake change activity's to making lunch in our little kitchen. Honestly I like human food better than hunting so I mostly stick to that. Which Emmett and uncle Jasper find really weird. I mean sometimes I like challenging jake to see who can find a mountain lion first but for the most part I really like salad.

Luckily I don't have school for another 5 days because I'm on thanksgiving break my birthday is a few before it my birthday is the 26th and thanksgiving is the 28th which is on Thursday today is Sunday and my b-day is on Tuesday. I don't expect jake to go out of his way to get anything because just being here is more than enough. My mom will probably get me something to do with my new room. I walk[really fly] back to the cullens house and go up to my room to find Rosalie has already packed for me and was standing in my empty closet with Emmett who was taking measurements. "Ready Freddie?" Alice sang from the hallway "ready ready" I preached back. I grabbed my purple duffel bag and cloud pillow and hopped into the shotgun of Alice's porch after saying goodbye to my parents jake, Esme and carslisle.

After we were settled into our *4* star hotel penthouse we called a taxi and headed to the nearest mall. We dumped all our bags back at the hotel and went over to the empire state building and climbed to the tip top. I beat Alice hand and foot but decided to make that clear by waiting until the area was clear and then nailing a landing on the sidewalk below. Which Alice pushed aside. Once it was time to head home the next day

We had an entire trunk, backseat and front seat full of clothes accessories and makeup along with lots and lots of cool little souvenirs I got like that 8 carrot diamond ring Alice picked out. My mom met me at the door and helped me bring everything into the living room but I wasn't aloud up to my room so I had to sleep in Rosalie's room while Emmett went out hunting . She did my nails and hair and made me be her fashion model with all my new clothes and shoes which was overall okay for me. The next morning I came down stairs and the whole Cullen family attacked my with hugs and kisses and a delicious breakfast Esme and Edward made. Next Edward revealed my brandy new red4 seat convertible with a magna 13 radio and was an automatic. I hugged him and then took him for a spin around forks to show Grandpa Charlie who was coming over later today...

Next Emmett showed me my brand new pink backed but otherwise white apple laptop along with a new tablet360 also a 500$ gas card and GPS. Since the day I got it I've never gone a day without taking it off: the locket my mom gave me that says _more than my own life_ with a picture of her and daddy in it. The day before we all almost died. And daddy gave me a picture of all 3 of us along with a heart shaped 4 pound 40 something carrot diamond necklace. Jake gave me a hand-crafted bracelet with the word love engraved on it along with a framed picture Jacob drew of me leaning against a bronze/brown blue eyed furry wolf with a detailed forest behind us with my name written in brown on the bottom in cursive quiliet writing

Lastly jasper showed me the crystal heart with the name _NESSIE_ engraved on the middle in cursive it stood on a piece of dark polished wood that I loved I thanked them and then said to Rosalie "when can I see it?" I giggled "is it dome?" she called up to Emmett "yep" he called back "than lets go" she said I squealed and grabbed my mom and Rosalie's hands we raced to my room and immediately that my door was painted white and in black sticky designed letters my name was spelt. I opened the door slowly and I saw a king sized bed with a mirror wall behind it along with electric blue walls and a white full sized makeup desk with a black stump chair below it. I had a zebra comforter and 2 black and gray dressers along with a double size walk in closet and a personal bathroom that they're used to be a wall between my room and it. They're was dark brown bamboo flooring and a big corkboard on the wall below my new homework desk 2 black beside tables on each side of my temperpedic bed "do you love it?" Rosalie squealed "I love it" I screamed wrapping rose in a hug "thank you thank you thank you!" I climbed all around and found my makeup desk closet drawers and entire room was stocked with all my new stuff and some of my old stuff that I kept. My mom and dad had planned something really special. A trip around Christmas time to go back to New York which they new I had always wanted to see. There are 2 tickets 1 for me and 1 for jake which daddy was hesitant about. After thanksgiving I went back to school and invited some friends [quiliets and vampires only] to a sleepover. When I was done I had 2 vampires [vegetarians] and Sarah coming. We watched TV on my plazma screen then danced and went hunting.


End file.
